


His Little Christmas Angel

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Dean, Christmas, Frottage, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel's are working a case, but time alone for Dean and Cas heats up and Sam walks in...





	His Little Christmas Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from AmberBrown!

It was almost Christmas and Dean and Sam Winchester had enlisted the help of a certain angel by the name of Castiel Novak to help them capture a demon that had somehow escaped its confines during a Halloween celebration. So far, they’d trailed it through three different states. They were currently stopped at a small town in Minnesota. They’d been allowed to rent out a house in a nice wooded area just a few miles outside the town. 

The cabin was small, but perfect for what the two brothers and angel needed. A two bedroom, one bath cabin with a kitchen and living room. They didn’t need much else. After all, they wouldn’t be staying long, just until they either captured the demon or it fled to somewhere else. 

Right now, it was just Dean and Castiel at the cabin. Sam was off tracking down some possible leads to the demon’s whereabouts. Dean and Castiel flirted a lot, but had never actually done anything with each other. So Dean wasn’t shocked when Castiel came into the kitchen and ran a finger along the back of his neck when he found Dean writing a letter. “What are you doing Dean?” Cas asked with a curious frown.

“Writing a letter to Santa.” Dean answered honestly.

“Who?” Cas asked curiously. He’d never heard of this Santa person before, not really.

“Santa.” Dean said. “He’s a well… I’m not sure how to explain it. It’s a legend that humans have passed down for years. There’s a big fat guy in a red, white, and black suit. His real name is Chris Kringle. But he has several names… Um… Mr. Claus, Santa Claus, uh… S...Saint Nick.”

Castiel looked at him a moment. “Nick?” He asked and his eyes narrowed. 

“Uh… yeah…” Dean said then started to explain the rest of the legend of Santa to cover the heavy silence. “Anyway… Santa drives a red sleigh that is led by eight reindeer. Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Blitzen. Then of course there’s Rudolph. He was born with a red nose that glowed and now pulls the sleigh for Santa.”

“So…” Cas said wetting his lips with his tongue, having no idea what that small gesture did to Dean at that moment. “What exactly… does Santa do?” 

“He goes around all over the earth and delivers presents to everyone.” Dean explained. “Mostly kids because as a rule, kids are the only ones who believe in him. Kids write a letter to Santa and leave it in their Christmas stocking for Santa. When he comes, he reads the letters and tries to give the child what they've asked for, if he can. Sometimes he doesn't think it's an appropriate gift so he gives the child something better.”

“What are you asking him to bring you?” Cas asked curiously as he leaned over Dean’s shoulder to try and read the letter. 

Dean quickly flipped the letter over so Cas couldn't see it and he blushed darkly. “No no Cas.” He said gently. 

“I saw my name.” Cas said gently. “That means it deals with me… I need to know.” 

Dean blushed even darker. “Not telling.” He said. 

“Come on Dean.” Castiel's whispered in Dean's ear and teased him a little by kissing his neck. Cas knew it was generally a quick way to get Dean to tell all. 

Dean sighed softly and tilted his head, giving the Angel better access. “Cas…” He whispered. “You don't want to do that.”

“Then tell me what's in that letter.” Cas said in an almost seductive manner, grazing his lips along the back of Dean’s neck. He could feel Dean shudder at the touch, heard his soft sigh.

“Cas…” Dean said softly, feeling his pants starting to get tighter already. “Castiel Novak, you do not want to do that… You're going to end up starting something you can't finish.”

“Oh!” Cas said feigning shock, but his eyes were serious. “Trust me Dean, if I start anything… I’m going to finish it!” He kissed Dean’s neck gently. “Tell me.”

Dean bit his lip, refusing to speak. He shook his head. “Not going to say it. Nope… and you can’t make me!” 

“Can’t I?” Cas asked playfully and kissed Dean’s throat and neck, biting playfully at Dean’s ear. He chuckled feeling Dean shudder. “Feel good did it?”

“Maybe.” Dean answered with a slight nod of his head.

“Just maybe?” Cas asked chuckling. “Why don’t we change that to a yes?” He asked and kissed along the back of Dean’s neck, his hands trailing down along Dean’s chest and torso.

Dean let out a soft sigh. “That feels good Cas.” He said gently. “That feels very good.” 

“It’s about to feel even better.” Cas said moving to Dean’s side and then turning him so that Dean was facing him. He moved to straddle Dean and started slowly rolling his hips, giving Dean a sort of lap dance. 

Dean let out soft sounds, his own hips moving to meet with Castiel’s. “Cas… You… You uh… You're… Being a… Very naughty a-angel…” He said softly as his own hips gave a small buck upward.

Cas chuckled and kissed Dean’s throat, one hand going down between them to rub against Dean's crotch. “Just because I'm an angel, doesn't mean I don't know how to be a little naughty at times. Not like you're going to do anything about it. All I would have to do is snap my fingers and you would be tied down to this chair, naked and available for me to do what I wanted.”

Dean let out a surprised gasp at the initial touch and found his hips pressing upward, against the hand. He couldn't help but moan at Cas’s words. God the man was hot. This was just too good to be true. He'd longed for this, and if not talking would earn him more of the same… His lips were tightly sealed. “Hmm… Cas… do you even have a clue what you're doing to me?”

“Making you talk.” Cas answered in a soft whisper against Dean's ear that made the eldest of the Winchester brothers shudder. He started undoing Dean's shirt and kissed along his body as he did so, stopping to flick his tongue against Dean's nipples.

Dean shuddered then gasped at the sensation of Cas’ tongue teasing his nipples. “Keep that up, we'll be moving to the sofa.” He said in a breathy sort of way.

Cas chuckled and nipped at Dean's abs, his teeth gently gripping skin and pulling lightly, never hard enough to cause pain, as the Angel worked his way down, between Dean's legs. Legs, that instinctively spread open for him. “Someone's getting hot.” He teased and Dean moaned.

“How can I not?” Dean asked softly. “You have no clue what you're doing to me right now.”

“I have a decent idea.” Cas exclaimed as he undone the button on Dean's pants and unzipped them. He ran a hand slowly down Dean's waist and slipped his fingers into the waistband of the boxers Dean was wearing. “And I think you want it.”

Dean bit his lip. He was already starting to arouse and Castiel's was making it happen, which turned him on even more. It was what he hoped for, what he dreamed of… “Oh Cas…” He whispered and wet his lips a bit. “Don't you dare.”

But Castiel did dare, and slipped his hand down into Dean's boxers and found his slowly hardening length. He teased at first, barely brushing his hand along the very tip of Dean's sensitive flesh. He smirked a bit hearing Dean's gasp and at seeing the way Dean's eyes widened.

“C...Cas…” Dean’s voice was barely over a whisper. “Oh Cas… You uh…”

“Shhh.” Cas whispered and kissed Dean to shut him up. “Keep quiet! Just enjoy this okay?” He asked before slowly curling his fingers around Dean's cock and started stroking up and down in a slow rhythm.

“Ah...huh… Cas…” Dean gasped and moaned now, his head falling back against the back of the chair he was in. 

Cas chuckled and removed his hand, listening to the way Dean whimpered. He picked Dean up and carried him, bridal style to the corner sofa. “Gonna make you talk, one way or another!” He said in an almost playful threat.

“Not talking! You'll have to torture me.” Dean said and Cas smirked. That smirk shot through Dean's system like an electric shock.

“That can be arranged.” Cas told him, as he laid Dean on the sofa and pulled Dean's clothes, shoes, and socks off. He snapped his fingers and the fireplace lit up. He was an angel after all and had abilities like that. 

Dean watched him for a moment then went to pull the blanket that was over the sofa off to cover himself with but Cas took it from him. “No you don't!” Cas said in a playfully sharp tone making Dean whine. “But it's cold.”

“You'll get warm…” Cas told him simply. “I'll see to that!” 

Dean shivered a bit but nodded some. “I trust you.” He said.

Cas chuckled. “That's good. Now, where was I? Oh yes…” He moved between Dean's legs, spreading them out and suddenly took Dean’s hardening length into his mouth, licking and sucking him.

Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly from the shock of the touch. “Ca-Cas… Oh Castiel…where did you learn…” His hips bucked forward once. “Please… Cas…”

Castiel merely chuckled, it was almost a dark chuckle and it sent a chill down Dean's spine. Cas took his time with Dean, licking and sucking on just the head of Dean's dick slowly. 

“Cas… Cas…” Dean whimpered the name as he tried to buck his hips again but Castiel was holding his hips down against the sofa while he licked and sucked him. “Cas… Oh damn… You uh… You're good at that. Better than I imagined…”

Castiel pulled back and looked at him a moment. “Imagined?” He asked gently. “So you've been fantasizing about us?” He asked and used his lips to nibble at the frenulum, the small nub that hung at the base of the head of Dean's cock.

“Ah! Ah shit!” Dean cried out and he clenched his eyes tight trying to keep in control. Cas was almost too good at this. “Oh my God Cas.” 

Cas looked at him a moment. “Can we leave my father out of this please? And answer my question, have you been fantasizing about us?” He asked gently but smirked and before Dean could speak he'd taken him into his mouth again. 

Dean had been about to apologize when Cas started in again and that just made him arch and moan. “Yes! Oh yes!” He answered but it came out a lusty moan that made him blush.

Cas chuckled around him and pulled back, in one long hard suck, coming off Dean's throbbing cock with a gentle wet pop. “Well now, why don't you tell me what you've been wanting? That way I can make it come true?” 

Dean bit his lip. “Um…” He said in a soft voice trying to collect his own thoughts.

“How about I just start doing stuff?” Cas asked and kissed Dean gently on the lips, his own barely touching Dean's so that Dean had to reach his head up into it. Each time Dean reached up however, Cas would pull his head back a bit. 

Dean whimpered. “Cas…” 

“Yes Dean?” Cas asked moving over Dean and pressing his hips down against Dean's. “Say it Dean.”

Dean arched against him a bit but shook his head. 

Cas rolled his hips once, still clothed, he knew the fabric of his trousers would rub against Dean's exposed length. 

Dean whimpered and moaned quietly. “Oh Cas…” 

“Say it.” Cas demanded, rolling his hips again. 

Dean’s moan got louder. “Cas… Please…”

“Say… It!” Cas Ordered and bucked his hips this time.

“Ah fuck!” Dean cursed and bucked his own against Cas. “Cas… Castiel…”

“I told you to say it!” Cas ordered, bucking his hips again. “Disobey me one more time and you'll wish you hadn't!”

Dean arched, his hips bucking and rubbing against the demanding Angel. “Cas… Please…”

Cas laughed and set up some, bracing on the arm of the sofa. This pressed himself more firmly against Dean and he started rolling his hips. “Bet you want me inside you doing this, don't you Dean?”

Dean moaned softly and swallowed hard nodding. “Yeah… please.” 

“You know what to say Dean.” Cas told him before kissing his throat, his hips still rolling against Dean.

Dean groaned loudly and moved his hips desperately. “N...n...need… Need you.” 

“Need me to do what?” Cas asked. His hands roamed along Dean's body, his lips playing along Dean's Adam's Apple, his hips rolling against Dean's hips. 

“Need you…” Dean repeated. “In… Oh Cas… In me… Please.” 

Cas smirked and quickly undressed to reveal how aroused and hard he himself was. “You want this inside you?”

“Yes!” Dean answered without skipping a beat. “Need it…”

Cas chuckled. “Someone getting desperate?” He asked laughing and moved over Dean again, this time he was positioned over Dean's head, his dick hanging dangerously close to Dean's mouth. “Show me how much you want this inside you!”

Dean licked at the head of Cas’s cock then took the tip into his mouth, then the head. He'd practiced for this so he was certain he could do at least fairly decently.

“Hmmm.” Cas hummed softly. “That feels pretty good Dean.” He said lowering himself some and pushing more of his length into Dean's mouth. 

Dean licked and sucked Cas, swirling his tongue around the head and shaft, grazing the tip against the Angel’s balls. 

Cas allowed Dean to service him for a bit then pulled back. “That was good Dean. You've been practicing for that, haven't you?”

Dean nodded. “Yes.” He admitted.

“I can tell.” Cas said moving away and getting into one of his bags, he pulled out some vaseline and started rubbing it on his full length. He smirked noticing that Dean was watching him very intently. “Trust me, some of this is going inside you.” 

Dean bit his lip, but nodded silently. His heart was racing. He'd longed for this… was it really about to happen? 

Cas took a good sized dollop of the vaseline onto two fingers and pressed them pads first against Dean's tight, puckered entrance, he used them to slick down the outside rim of Dean's entrance then switched to using his middle finger and pressed it slowly inside Dean's ass.

Dean's eyes went wide and he gasped, and winced slightly. It hurt, but felt kind of good at the same time. “C-Ca-oh… Cas…” 

“Say it Dean!” Castiel said as he twisted his finger inside Dean then twisted back and suddenly curled it, pressing against the prostate.

Dean arched and gasped, moaning loudly. “Fuck!” He cursed as his hips rolled. 

Neither the Angel nor the man knew that they had someone watching. Sam had come in from the back door and heard Dean's moan. He his behind the kitchen doorway and peeked around, watching the scene unfold. 

“C-Cas…” Dean moaned rather loudly. “Feels so good.” He exclaimed in a slightly gruff voice. 

Cas nodded and inserted two fingers then started moving them quickly. Finger fucking Dean's ass and causing Dean to gasp, arch and moan, his hips rolling with the motion.

Sam bit his lip watching, he felt his own cock getting hard and reached down to touch it, gently stroking it as he leaned against the counter.

“You must really like this Dean!” Cas told him in a tantalizing way. 

“Y-you have no idea.” Dean said. “More Cas… Please.”

Castiel obliged, pressing a third finger into Dean, then a fourth and he began pumping them into Dean hard.

“Fuck! Fuck! Cas…” Dean cursed and rolled his hips. “Please… Oh please…”

“Please what?” Cas asked pumping his fingers into Dean. 

Sam bit his lip, whimpering softly. Trying desperately to keep quiet as his brother moaned and begged their angelic friend for more. His was stroking himself hard and fast now. 

“F-fuck me…” Dean whined as he rolled his hips against Cas’ fingers. “Please fuck me.” 

Cas chuckled and thrust his fingers into Dean hard, rubbing the prostate in a constant non stop action that lowered Dean to a panting, moaning, begging mess. 

“Cas… Cas… Cas… Please… Oh fuck… Please…” Dean couldn't help but beg him. He was so close to just spilling out now he didn't know how much longer he could hold off, but just like that… Just before Dean went over the edge, Cas stopped and pulled away. 

Sam watched intently, rubbing and stroking himself firmly biting back his own moans as he brought himself closer to his own climax. “Do it…” He whispered.

Cas smirked and suddenly his head shot up toward the kitchen door. He chuckled and moved over Dean, lifted Dean's legs into the air, carefully lined up and eased into him slowly… Very slowly. 

Dean gripped the arm of the sofa and let out a loud, drawn out moan. “Oh yes… just… Just like that…” 

Cas looked at the kitchen door again and grinned before rolling his hips. He ducked his head and caught Dean's mouth with his own, slipping his tongue in to Dean's mouth, French kissing him deeply.

Sam moaned softly, his hips bucking in his own hand. “Oh yes… Just like that…” He whispered. “Please…” he clamped a hand over his mouth, seeing Castiel's looking his direction. Of course… Angel's hearing was much sharper than a human’s, Cas had to have heard him, though now he couldn't stop… They would all have to ride this out, together. Even if his brother didn't know he was there.

Dean panted and moaned into Castiel's mouth. His hips rolling to match up with Cas’. His hands locking tight into the fabric of the sofa. 

Cas was slowly rolled his hips, pressing deep into Dean and letting out louder than necessary moans, mostly for Sam’s benefit. “Dean… You are so tight… Don't know how long I'll be able to hold off…”

Dean couldn't do much but lay there and take it. His body was I. Shock from the pleasure and he himself was so close. “I… I know… I can't… Much longer…” He panted and moaned out. 

Cas kissed him and started thrust in deeply, in a hard fast rhythm. “I'm about to fill your ass so full Dean! You'd like that, wouldn't you?”

“Yes! Cas! Yes! Please!” Dean choked out as he moved, trying to match up with Cas’ movements. “So close… So… So close… Gonna cum…”

“Need to cum.” Sam whispered as he too drew ever closer to his own climax. Stroking himself hard and fast. He wet a finger down, bent over the sink and slipped his finger into himself, finding his own prostate and rubbing it. This made him moan loudly, loud enough he knew Dean would have to hear it. “Ah, fuck!”

Dean hears the cry, looked up over his head to see Sam watching and playing with himself. “Fucking hell!” He cursed and just as he did, Cas thrust in deep, struck the prostate and came inside him. This was all Dean needed to go over the edge and he shot his own load with a cry of pleasure. 

Sam followed them soon after and slumped over the sink, panting hard. He'd never experienced anything quite like that before. 

“Now…” Cas said softly as he and Dean both tried to recover from their own orgasms. “What was in that letter?”

“That I wanted you to fuck me.” Dean answered softly before moving his head toward the kitchen door. “Come in here when you're up to it Sammy…”

Sam soon stepped in after cleaning up the kitchen. “That was fucking amazing.”

Dean and Cas agreed. “We may have to do that again sometime.” Cas said nodding. “The next time Sam can watch up close and take part if he wants to.” The brothers exchanged looks and smiled, Sam blushed a bit. “We'll see.” He agreed. "Maybe..." He smirked and winked at Dean.


End file.
